Oblivion
by HyugaHimeSama
Summary: A passionate night inside the Hyuga walls. Nothing else exists but these two lovers. yes, its very lemony.


She felt soft kisses trailing up her body from her legs. Each one laid on her skin so tenderly soft. She wondered if she was dreaming. Then she felt a strong hand caressing her exposed skin. She didn't panic, for she knew those hands very well.

It was way past midnight, the dim moonlight shone in from the window and the soft breeze lightly swayed the curtains in her room. She could sense a smile in her lovers face. He knew she was awake by now, but enjoyed the fact that she laid there, giving him permission to do as he pleased with her.

He kissed the nook of her neck, sending her goosebumps throughout her body. He inhaled the sweet scent of her hair. With one of his hands he pulled back her dark blue hair to the side. Kissed her more fervently at the back of her neck, he knew this was her weak spot.

Sliding down her yukata from her shoulders, she turned her body a little to help him expose her warm skin. More kisses trailed her back and shoulders. A small moan escaped her lips. He chuckled.

She couldn't stand his teasing anymore, she turned around and grasped his long hair, intertwined it in her fingers and pulled his face close to hers. "When did you get back?" She asked.

He didn't bother to reply and instead claimed her lips. She parted her lips to grant him a deeper kiss. Her tongue wrestled with his. "Just now" he replied.

She stared intently at those pale white eyes that mirrored hers. He closed in again, and she closed her eyes. He licked his lips and kissed her again. She enjoyed breathing in his air.

She cupped his face and kissed his cheek, trailing to his neck. His breathing was getting heavy.

Expert hands pulled at her sash, once exposed, he caressed her navel. The tingling sensation made her squirm. Her chest heaved up and down and her breasts were perked up demanding attention.

His fingers trailed their way to the side of her breast, cupping her and burying his face in between her bosom. Once again taking in her smell. Licking his way to her erect nipple and sucking on it lightly. She breathed out his name. "Neji…"

His long hair covered Hinatas body like a curtain. Neji positioned himself between her legs and gave her a lusting look. He started unbuttoning his clothes. Hinata propped herself up on her elbows to get a better look.

He took off his shirt, the light that came in from the window perfectly highlighted the hard muscles on Nejis body. Hinata bit her lip. He smiled.

She reached out her hand and touched the side of his torso. Slowly exploring the skin of the man in front of her. Tracing a line with her finger where his hip lined his abdomen. She hooked a finger in his pants and pulled him close to her.

A soft kiss was placed next to his bellybutton, and a few more on the lower side. Despite the few scars he had in his body, his skin was so soft. She glanced up at him, his breath was slow and steady.

She slowly pulled down his pants, her hands a bit shaky. When his manhood sprung up from the restraint if his pants, Hinata felt her face go hot. Neji thought to himself, that after all this time his Hinata was still the shy girl she'd always been. Nevertheless he thought she looked the cutest with red cheeks.

Neji guided her hand to his member. Hinata widened her eyes, she'd done this before, but it always got her heart racing. She stared at it for a short moment. Instinctively she opened her mouth, her tongue touched the tip, licking the salty liquid that seeped out.

Neji held up her hair with one hand as she moved back and forth. She tried to get in as much of him as she could, but his girth and length didn't give way. She was still a bit inexperienced.

She pulled back and a string of saliva connected them. Neji bent down and kissed her. Pushing her back into her futon, he grabbed her breasts and massaged them lightly. He bit her neck, this gave him a sense of power over her, he liked how she was submissive to him.

He pulled her panties down, and his long fingers rested on her thighs. He looked at her, she clamped her legs shut. But his eyes reassured her she was going to enjoy this. Once she gave in to his entrancing eyes, she loosened her legs.

His fingers slid in her sleek entrance. She was already slippery and swollen. He used two fingers to rub at her pearl. Slowly. She moaned. He knew perfectly how to touch her. He picked up the speed. Neji could feel her pulsating, he knew she was close to orgasm.  
He then inserted his fingers at her entrance. Slowly pushing in and out. Hinata opened her legs wider as if to welcome him more. Once inside he twirled his fingers in circles. Hinata softly grunted, she loved the feeling.

Hinata inwardly wondered how he acquired his skills. But the thought of him with other women boiled her blood with jealousy. So she decided to push that thought to the back of her head and concentrate on the amazing feelings her lover was giving her.

Neji loved Hinatas reaction. The rosy glow she had on her skin, her low moans she was trying to hold back, and her insides that were starting to spasm. He went back to her bud and rubbed it until she buckled. Warm liquid came gushing out of her. "Eek" she squeaked. Obviously embarrassed that she had just soaked her lovers hand with her orgasm.

"Hinata-sama…" Neji smiled at her. He made his way and positioned his head between her legs.

"Niisan… No… Stop! Don't do that!" She was mortified.

"Hush, Hinata-sama… You have to be quiet, remember?" his reminder was more of a command.

He pried her legs open, stuck out his tongue and licked the little bundle of nerves. Hinata arched her back. She was too sensitive right now. She felt hot down there. More spasms, she knew she was coming again. She covered her flushed face and attempted to close her legs. But Neji held them open.

Had her sister not been sleeping down the hall, she would have screamed in ecstasy. She was holding on to the blankets, squirming still from the ripples of pleasure.

Neji wiped the excess moisture from his face, trailed some more kisses on her body. Hinata was short of breath.

He laid next to her. Gave her a few seconds to compose herself. Then he grabbed her by the waist and made her position herself on top of him.

She lowered down to kiss him, a long passionate kiss. Then she raised herself and positioned her entrance right on top of him. She lowered herself slowly, getting used to his length and width. It always hurt a little at first.

Neji wasn't in a rush, so he let her get comfortable. When she was ready she started rocking back and forth. He placed his hands on her hips. Helping her guide the movements. Hinata secretly loved it when Neji moaned, it made her warm inside knowing she caused this reaction in him.

She changed her rhythm and started bouncing up and down. Neji helped her bouncing his own hips up and down. Her perfectly round breasts bounced with her, tempting Neji.

He slid his hands to grab her beasts and lightly pinch her hard nipples. Hinata stopped moving as Neji moved into a sitting position. He licked her nipples and leaned in, lowering her into the futon.

"Turn around…" He whispered in her ear. She obediently did as she was told, got on all fours and lowered her upper body. With her buttocks sticking up in the air, Neji kissed and nibbled on it. Hinata just blushed.

Once again, he entered her slowly, swayed his hips with her buttocks so he could get a feel all inside her. Neji did short thrusts, followed by long hard ones. He liked grabbing Hinatas hair and gently pulling it to the side, so he could see Hinatas moaning face.

If she had to describe the feeling, it was painfully good.

He suddenly stopped. Kissed Hinatas back and pulled out. Hinata already knew he wanted her to lay on her back.

She turned around and held her legs open. Neji remembered the first time he made love to her. She was so nervous and clumsy, completely different from now.

He got on top of her, being a little rougher now, he entered her and started thrusting harder. Hinata held on to his hair with one hand and the other on his shoulder. She kissed his collar bone.

"Niisan… Faster…"

Neji loved to hear Hinata tell him what she wanted, and he was eager to comply. She looked so small under him, he felt that he might break her.

He leaned up to get at a better angle and started picking up speed. Hinata tried her best to not make any noise.

Her insides felt so good. Warm, slippery and tight, that he had to hold in his orgasm as much as he could. No other woman made him feel like this.

She held on to his strong arms. Kami… He looked so… Handsome. What was he bumping inside of her? It felt so good. She could feel a pressure building up at her core. She knew he was close too.

His thrusts faltered for a second. Hinata felt her pressure release.

Neji let it all out, depositing all of his love liquid inside of her. Her walls tightened around him, making his orgasm more intense. His moan came out more like a grunt.

Neji collapsed on top of her. Breathing hard, he kissed her forehead and her hair. He shuddered a little bit.

Hinata rubbed his back, he was soaking wet with sweat. She liked to feel her body damp under him because of it. It made her feel more intimate.

He stayed on top of her for a few minutes. His hand caressed Hinatas face. She touched his lips. Neji then held her hand and kissed it tenderly. She smiled. His eyes, told her the words that were not spoken. He loved her, and her eyes returned the feelings.

"Stay…" She told him. "father isn't home."

"As you please, Hyuga-sama." He teased her.

"Don't call me that…" She pouted.

"I would stay with you every night if I could… My hime.." He then kissed her on the lips.

He laid next to her and pulled the covers on them. Hinata placed her head on his chest. They both sighed at the same time. His steady breathing and the sound of his heartbeat made her feel peaceful.

Right at that moment, nothing else mattered, she felt warm and protected. Slowly she closed her eyes and swayed into oblivion.


End file.
